


After Emilie

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler for the episode - Emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally got to see this episode on Youtube. And this is the talk in the tavern that I wanted to hear between Athos & d'Artagnan when they went off to drink together. But mine takes place after all the events have transpired.</p><p>This has SPOILERS in it. So if you  haven't seen Emilie yet, hold off reading til then. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Emilie

After the shock had worn off from Captain Treville's bombshell that he had been relieved of his duties, the stunned Musketeers watched as their former commander, sadly and for the last time, trudged up the stairs to his office.

"None of this was the captain's fault," Porthos growled low to the others. “I doubt very much any of our other brothers will stand for this.”

“They, like us,” Aramis put in, “can’t do a damn thing about it!”

"How much do you want to bet Rochefort's been whispering in the king's ear again," d'Artagnan scowled in displeasure. He had taken an instant dislike to that blond, blue-eyed Frenchman the minute he clapped eyes on him. Now d'Artagnan wished they'd had given those villagers free reign to do what they wanted with the man when they had first came to retrieve Rochefort.

"I agree," Athos arched a brow high as he stared at d'Artagnan, not saying anything further but letting it be known to the boy that they'd compare notes later at some point.

"I do wonder what information Ambassador Perales had to give Treville that seemed to have been of vital import." Aramis’s frustration grew as he thought over the chain of events that lead up to Treville’s dismissal.

"Now we'll never know," Porthos shook his head in despair.

++++

*Later that evening at the Bons Vivants Tavern*

Awaiting their drinks at the buvette, Athos and d'Artagnan stood shoulder to shoulder.

"When did Porthos and Aramis say they'd be joining us?" D'Artagnan took a healthy swig of his lager that was just put in front of him.

"They both had a few things to take care of first," Athos responded before taking a sip of his wine. "It shouldn't be much longer I think." Looking around the crowded tavern, Athos finally spotted a free table. Catching d'Artagnan by the arm he tugged the boy over so Athos could swiftly secure it for them.

Both men sat down, each lost in his own thoughts about what had transpired recently. Athos was the first to speak up.

"That was quite a moment between you and Constance a few days ago when we were last here." Athos waited to see if he could get d'Artagnan to open up about the struggles he had been dealing with lately in regards to his past romantic relationship with that young woman. Though if he were totally honest with himself, Athos was being hypocritical knowing if situations were reversed he wouldn't appreciate anyone prying into his own affairs in like manner. But Athos found, much to his surprise, that he could easily discuss things of this nature with the youngster. After all Athos had no problem at all discussing Anne with the pup. He had always thought the boy was more like him than even d'Artagnan realized.

"After all we've been through and meant to each other," d'Artagnan sighed, closing his eyes tightly against the pain of his memories, "now... NOW we're to be friends!" he scoffed.

"Better that than enemies," Athos raised his glass to the lad with a tight smile.

"Did you really tell Emilie that her visions were from soup, just like that? I mean... really?" D'Artagnan deftly changed the subject away from his own romantic woes.

"Oui," Athos nodded, getting comfortable, propping his foot up on the chair next to him but still keeping vigil on the tavern’s activities. "It was the truth. Why sugarcoat it?”

"Blunt as always, mon ami" d'Artagnan grinned. "I salute you.” This time he raised a glass to his mentor. After taking another sip of his lager, d'Artagnan's eyes hardened. "I couldn't believe it when Aramis later informed us that both the queen and Constance went to see Emilie," he huffed. "They could have been killed."

"Queen Anne wanted to do what the king wouldn't," Athos shrugged. "I give her credit for showing more courage than normal for a royal."

"Or stupidity," d'Artagnan retorted. "Not even an escort. The queen thought no one in that camp would recognize her until she could be presented to Emilie."

"The queen may think twice next time before trying something like that again. At least she had the good sense not to say anything to King Louis about it."

“Queen Anne also put Constance’s life in jeopardy by that foolhardy act,” d’Artagnan’s eyes held grave concern in them for his love.

“They both came out of it unscathed. That’s something at least,” Athos wondered if he should get some more wine. He felt he needed it, even though Athos had been cutting back. D’Artagnan had been good for him in that respect. Knowing that the whelp looked up to him made it harder for Athos to backslide into old habits.

"I fear the Musketeers have been failing miserably in the king’s eyes of late," d'Artagnan groaned. “I feel everything went downhill after King Louis and I got kidnapped by those slavers," he gazed at Athos in concern. “All I hear lately is the king singing his praises for Comte Rochefort because the man always seems to agree with him or do whatever the king wants,” d'Artagnan slapped his hand down hard on the table. "Which includes killing an unarmed man who was granted a pardon."

"Don't remind me," Athos frowned. "It was a terrible business all the way around." Twirling his wine glass in his hand, Athos's thoughts strayed to an earlier encounter he had and found himself wanting to share it with d'Artagnan. "By the way you'll be interested to know I ran into Anne the other day. She seemed to be buying up all the shops in Paris."

"She can afford too now with King Louis being so besotted with her," d'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "So what happened, if you don't mind my asking since you brought it up first?"

"Let's see," Athos pretended to think upon it when actually Anne's words were etched in his brain. "First Anne reminded me that I hadn't killed her yet."

"To which you probably told her it was impossible now that she had the king's protection."

"In a nutshell," Athos smiled grimly at the lad. "Then Anne tried to convince me she had turned over a new leaf."

"That'll be the day," d'Artagnan nearly spit out his drink. Knowing what she had been and what she still was, he sincerely doubted it. Though, d’Artagnan did owe her his life for helping him and the king escape from that slave camp. He hated owing her anything.

"Hell would freeze over first," Athos agreed with a wry smirk. "I told her that she was no more capable of changing her nature than a scorpion."

"Score one for the good guys, Athos," d'Artagnan chuckled.

“Anne then continued to enumerate how I’ve misjudged her and that I wasn’t hearing anything she was trying to tell me,” Athos explained sourly. “Especially about our love for one another.” Athos had promised himself he would remain sober, at least for the youngster's sake. But then thought why the hell not and grabbed a bottle of wine from a tray one of the tavern wenches carried to another table. “I found myself telling her that the past is never dead, but we are finished with each other. She will be a stranger to me from now on.”

“At least you two had an invigorating conversation,” d’Artaganan finally finished the drink he had been nursing for the past ten minutes.

“D’Artagnan, we’ll all have to watch our steps more closely I fear,” Athos forehead wrinkled in concern. “I’m worried that one more incident that puts the Musketeers in a bad light may make King Louis turn against us forever.”

“Disband the Musketeers?” d’Artagnan’s mouth fell open. “Surely not.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Athos stared past the boy’s head into the noisy crowd. “There’s nothing to stop him.”

Pondering Athos’s words, d’Artagnan felt deep down that his friend was right. If that ever came to pass, d’Artagnan wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Especially since he didn’t have a farm anymore to depend on. Then his thoughts turned back to what was the most important matter left for discussion. “Was there any mention of who is to fill Treville’s shoes yet?”

“Non,” Athos shook his head. “At least I haven’t heard anything more on it.”

“You’re Treville’s trusted lieutenant,” d’Artagnan noticed his friend’s expression. It reminded him of the time when Athos had been training d’Artagnan to enter the king’s contest which helped him earn his commission. Wondering what he had said to put that look in his mentor's eyes, d’Artagnan held out his hand. “What?”

“I highly doubt that I would be elected for the position if it was ever offered to me,” Athos announced with dry humor.

“Why not?” d’Artagnan retorted, angry on Athos’s behalf if the man should be passed over. “You’re the obvious choice.”

“Calm down, lad,” Athos laughed. “If this turn of unfortunate events hadn’t occurred you were the one we all hoped to eventually lead the Musketeers after Treville.”

“Treville still has a lot of good years in him yet,” d’Artagnan pointed out. “But I always felt that when the time ever came and Treville retired, in the meantime it would be you who’d take over the regiment,” he bent his head down after making that little declaration. D’Artagnan’s long hair hung in his face, concealing half of it. “I know you and Treville were grooming me for that eventuality but that time is far away. If it were even ever to happen for me now.”

“One would hope that Treville could win the king’s favor back and be re-instated,” Athos offered, pleased to see a spark of light ignite in his young companion’s face. “But whomever the king chooses we’ll just have to make the best of it.”

“Unless King Louis decides not to elect anyone at all, and we’ll have to take our orders from Comte Rochefort.” Seeing Athos pull a face at the mention of the comte’s name caused d’Artagnan's shoulders to shake with laughter.

“Shame Rochefort never had that accident I could have arranged on the way back from rescuing General DeFoix,” Athos sighed thinking upon lost opportunities.

“It’s still not too late,” d’Artagnan’s eyes danced, silently egging his friend on. "Quick, I'll go find Aramis and Porthos and we'll come up with a plan." Seeing Athos grin back at him lightened d'Artagnan's heart somewhat.

“Now that you mention them, something must have held up our two friends,” Athos glanced at the door again still not seeing any sign of Porthos or Aramis. “It’s getting late and I’m nearly done in.”

“I as well,” d’Artagnan stood up along with his mentor. Both men headed for the exit. “One thing good came out of this whole mess.” Seeing Athos turn to him curiously, d’Artagnan smiled slyly. “You detoxing Emilie.”

“That’s one,” Athos held open the door and had to step back as a group of men walked in past them. “Emilie didn’t lose her head is another along with finding out her visions weren’t from God after all.”

“Oui, instead they came from her maman,” d’Artagnan muttered in disgust that Emilie’s parent had done such a thing to her own flesh and blood.

“Aramis thought we took Emilie’s God away from her,” Athos spoke softly. “I feel she’ll find him again in her own way eventually.”

“I pray that is so,” d’Artagnan’s mind was weary from all the unexpected fallout. Starting with Ambassador Peralis’s death and ending with Emilie still keeping her head to which he heard King Louis was upset over. “Holy wars are something new in my experience.” Feeling Athos’s hand on his shoulder, d’Artagnan turned his head to gaze into his mentor's solemn face.

“And I hope you’ll never have to become involved in one.”

Finally stepping outside into the evening air, both men remained silent for a moment.

“I wonder if the chapel doors are still open,” d’Artagnan murmured.

“I do not believe Father Andre ever closes them,” Athos titled his head in question knowing something else was on the boy’s mind.

Embarrassed, d’Artagnan dropped his head. “With everything that’s happened I feel like I should stop there and visit with God for a time.”

“Would you mind company?” Athos found himself asking before he could stop himself. But he realized it was the right thing to say when d’Artagnan’s shy smile popped out.

“Thank you, Athos.”

“For what?”

“Being you.”

Throwing a companionable arm across d’Artagnan’s shoulder they headed for the garrison chapel.


End file.
